Life's not fair
by Pick your posion
Summary: AU. Chris Halliwell lost his dad...will he lose other loved ones as well? Sucky Summary like always.
1. Chapter 1

_April 12, 2030 _

_Okay, sure, I can't remember my whole life, but I can remember quite a bit. Like my dad always being there for me. Always putting my needs before his own, I'll always love him for that. He was a young parent and I'm the result of rape, but I know he's always been there. He's never resented me, never made me wish I was never born. Even if I'm barley 12, I know what I'm going to be, going to do. I'm gonna be a dad one day, hopefully I can be a great one like mine, I'm not sure that's possible, but I can try. _

_God I miss him so much! I know he's at peace, and I'm glad for that, but it's just not fair! Why did it have to be _my _dad? He never did _anything_ bad he didn't deserve to die like that. He saved so many lives, helped the world _so_ many times. What does he get for that? A bullet to the head. It's not fair. But he always said life isn't fair, and I think I finally know what he means...I just wish I didn't have to learn it so early, I'm not even 13 and I have no parents. I have grandparents, and I love them, I do, but...I wish I had my dad. _

_I guess I also have Spencer...even if he is an annoying 6 year old...he's scared, and he wants dad too. Lucky him he didn't see him die. He didn't have to watch that like I did. It was awful, stupid cops! Stupid criminals! Stupid...everything! It's just...ugh! _

"Chris, time for supper!"

"Coming!" he hollered

_Great, grandpa. Don't care. Haven't eaten the entire week, not gonna start now. He just doesn't get it, he has both parents, well...did. But he grew up with them; he knew them till the day he died. I guess Grandma might get it, but she was too young. Barley even 6. I'm double that. _

"Chris! Get down here, you're eating!"

_Okay, grandma. I guess I really have to go now...so...later! _

_Chris P. Halliwell _

Chris sighed as he climbed off of his bed and put his laptop under it, before he trudged down the stairs. Just eat a little, ask to be excused, never come down for supper again.

"Hey honey, you feeling alright?" Piper asked

"Sure." Chris muttered, taking a seat next to Spencer, who'd actually become really calm and quiet, normally, before dad died, he was always full of energy and could barley sit still. Now...he's like a rock.

"Hey Spence." Chris said, and Spencer looked at him and blinked and then slowly looked away. "Great to see you too."

"I want dad." Spencer said, quietly.

"I do too." Chris returned, and blinked as he felt tears welling up again.

"You sure you're feeling alright Chris?" Leo asked

"God damn it! Just stop asking me that! I'M FINE! I'VE TOLD YOU THAT A MILLION TIMES!" he shouted, "Just..._stop_!"

"Christopher." Piper said, and Chris disappeared in orbs.

He appeared in a cemetery and he slowly walked along and sat on his butt in front of a grave, and simply looked at it, and slowly he started sobbing. Sobs racking his body, as his shoulder shaked and he wrapped his arms arouns himself, before he felt arms wrap around him and looked to see who it was, and was shocked to see Spencer, but the shock quickly wore off and he held Spencer tighter as they both cried.

The tombstone in front of them read;

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell _

_Beloved Son, Father, and Brother. _

_2.3.03 - 4.3.30 _

_R.I.P. _

_

* * *

_

So, should I continue or not?

Sorry for killing Wyatt bu you never know...PLEASE REVIEW!

I don't own Charmed Either.


	2. Say bye bye powers

I don't own Charmed

* * *

When Chris woke up he was cold, yet warm at the same time. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a tree. The Cemetery. He looked down and saw Spencer asleep, cuddled up to him like he'd done with Wyatt a million times and Chris felt sobs rising, but he quickly blinked and tried to make them go away. They must have fallen asleep from crying so much. They've both just been holding it in so long; it felt good to get it all out. He still wasn't anywhere close to accepting it, but he felt more...relived.

"Spence..." Chris whispered and Spencer slowly opened his eyes.

"Chris?" he mumbled

"Yeah, we need to get home, say bye to dad." He said

"No." Spencer whimpered

"You have to Spence." Chris said, even he didn't want too, but he _had_ to. So he scooted closer to the grave and kissed the shinny black stone. "Love you dad." And that seemed to work for Spencer since he did the same, only he started crying.

Chris pulled him close and shushed him, as he gently rocked him back and forth, while stroking his long golden hair.

Once Spencer was yet again asleep Chris orbed them into Spencer's room. He got him changed and put him in his bed and looked at the clock; 2:14 a.m. He kissed his baby brother's forehead and orbed to his own room.

He quickly got dressed and slipped into his own bed, wanting nothing more then darkness to wash over him.

_"Dad, can we get some ice cream?" Chris asked _

_"Sure bud, but we have to get some for your brother too." Wyatt said, as him and Chris walked along the sidewalk downtown. _

_"Why? He's sick and won't be able to keep it down." Chris said _

_"That may be true, but he'll like to at least get something, make him know we thought about him." Wyatt said, putting an arm around Chris's shoulders. _

_"I guess." Chris sighed, and Wyatt heard a noise from the alley, followed by a little scream. He stopped walking, therefore stopping Chris. _

_"Hey bud, go get the ice cream alright?" Wyatt asked, not looking away from the alley. _

_"Okay." Chris said, more then a little confused. Wyatt glanced down at him and gave him a reassuring smile and Chris walked to the ice cream stand. Wyatt watched him for a second before he ran down the alley. _

_Chris turned around with 3 ice creams and frowned. "Dad?" and he heard a noise from the alley also, so he headed down the alley and stood there for a second. There were police, his dad, and a guy. Then they both fired and he screamed and dropped the ice cream when he saw a bullet hit his dad straight in the head. But mostly he screamed because of the blood. Lots and lots of blood. _

_He ran forward to his dad but of course the police stopped him, but he pushed through and straight at Wyatt and collapsed on his knees. _

_"Daddy..." he whispered, sounding much like a 3 year old. _

Chris woke up with a jolt, panting in cold sweat. Just as his door opened a little.

"Bubba?"

"Yeah?" Chris whispered, trying not to start crying again. His brother didn't need that.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, come on."

Spencer didn't need to be told twice. Before Chris could even blink Spencer was right next to him, snuggling into him trying to get comfortable.

"Have enough blankets?" Chris asked

"Yep, and I got you too." Spencer smiled

"Yep." Chris said, with a little smile. Sure Spencer was annoying, but ever since Wyatt...died. They've gotten closer and he's come to love his baby brother.

"Chris..."

"Yeah?"

"Is daddy watching over us?" Spencer asked, looking up at his brother.

"Of course he is! He has to watch over his little monster doesn't he?" Chris asked, smiling, making Spencer smile widely.

"Yeah he does...is he watching over you too?" Spencer asked

"I don't know...Lately, I hope not." Chris said

"Why not?"

"'Cause I haven't been good lately Spence." Chris said

"Me neither, but grandpa said he'll forgive us. He has too. We're his babies and daddies can't stay mad at their babies." Spencer said

"I guess." Chris sighed

"Okay, then night bubba."

"Night little brother."

* * *

The next day, Chris and Spencer were outside having a water fight. 

"No!" Spencer shrieked, as he hit the ground, trying to avoid a balloon, but a balloon hit his butt a second later and Chris laughed, amused. How could he not be? He's playing with a little kid. They're flippin' hilarious.

"I win." Chris declared

"Nu uh! Daddy'll-" he started, but then his smile disappeared and Chris's did also. He sighed and sat next to Spencer.

"It's not fun without dad huh?" Chris asked

"Yeah...he always cheats for me." Spencer said

"Yeah...right now I think a balloon would be hitting my head huh?" Chris asked, and Spencer giggled and nodded.

"Chris...can we ever summon daddy?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, one day, I mean grandma summons auntie Prue doesn't she?" Chris asked

"Yeah...can we summon daddy now?" Spencer asked, and Chris bit his lip.

"Um, we, uh, I don't..." Chris stammered

"Bubby?" Spencer asked, and Chris gripped his hand and pulled him to the house and Spencer cheered and happily started running, Chris right behind him.

"Okay, set up the candles." Chris said, and Spencer nodded and grabbed the candles and put them down as Chris walked over to the book and flipped though it.

"Okay, got it. Come over here." Chris said and Spencer ran to his side and Chris blinked and all the candles were lit.

"I wanna learn to do that." Spencer said

"When you get older okay? Dad wouldn't teach me that 'till I was almost 10, said pyrokinesis was a big deal and I needed to be mature enough." Chris said

"Okay...can you call daddy now?" he asked and Chris happily read the spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cry__  
__Spirits from the other side__  
__Come to me, I summon thee__  
__Cross now the great divide. _

"Where is he?" Spencer asked when nothing happened.

"I don' know. It always works for grandma." Chris said and Spencer scratched his head. "Here, read it with me."

"Okay."

_Hear these words, hear my cry__  
__Spirits from the other side__  
__Come to me, I summon thee__  
__Cross now the great divide. _

They saw white lights appear and Spencer ran out of the room, crying, when Grams appeared.

"Grrraaaammms!" Chris whined, "I want my dad. Not _you_."

"Well, hello to you too." Grams said

"Sorry Grams, but I want my dad. Where is he? Does he hate us now? Is that why he isn't coming?" Chris asked

"No darling! Never, he can't come. He's still adjusting up there and you're still adjusting down here."

"I want my dad." Chris said, firmly.

"I'm sorry darling."

"Then I quit! I'm never using magic. _Ever_." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're using magic now." Grams said, and Chris crouched down.

"Bye grams." And he blew out a candle, making her disappear. Then he blew out them all and put them up before he walked down to his brother's room.

"Spence-"

"Go away!" Spencer sobbed, slamming the door shut.

"Spencer! Open the door." Chris said

"No!" Spencer screamed

"Spencer James Halliwell! OPEN THE DOOR!" he bellowed, and Spencer slowly opened the door. "I have a plan."

"For what?" he asked

"To get dad back." And he took his hand and pulled him up to the attic.

"How?" he asked

"Give up our powers. They say we're the Thrice Blessed, well...I quit. What about you?"

"Yeah!" Spencer said with a smile. "Are you sure daddy'll come back."

"Well...no, but I'm pretty sure." Chris said

Chris set everything up using no powers, and he sat down, and Spencer sat across from him. They held hands tightly as the book rested in front of them.

"Alright, I'm gonna say it, then you." Chris said, and Spencer nodded. "From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our powers."

"From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanish our-"

"DON'T finish that sentence." A male voice boomed and both looked to the right and they looked shocked then they saw Wyatt standing there.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!" and they both ran as fast as they could at Wyatt and hugged him to death. Wyatt smiled and hugged them back.

"I missed you guys." He said

"We missed you too daddy." Spencer said, smiling and Wyatt pulled back, and scooped Spencer up, so Spencer was on his hip.

"So, what exactly were you 2 trying to do? Cause total havoc 'up there'?" he asked

"No...that would just be one of the _unfortunate _side effects." Chris said, with a smirk playing on his lips, and Wyatt smiled back.

"Unfortunate huh?" Wyatt asked

"Dad...please say you're not going back. Please." Chris begged

"Sorry bud, I have to. I'm dead." He said

"No you're not." Chris said

"Yes I am Chris...you just don't want to believe it...I'm sorry you had to see that Chris, but it's real. I'm leaving in less then 20 minutes."

"No!" Spencer screamed, wrapping his arms around Wyatt's neck. "I'm comin' too then daddy."

"No you're not. He's leaving us again." Chris hissed, before he stormed out of the attic, taking the book with him.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled, following him. He just got to the door when Chris slammed it shut. "Christopher! Open the door!"

**_Meanwhile... _**

Chris was in his room, flipping through the pages as fast as he could. He was determined to rid himself of his powers. He didn't want them anymore. They're a curse, not a blessing.

"Aha! From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanish my powers!" he yelled at the end.

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell! Open the door now!"

Chris saw all of the blue, white, gold, and purple lights leave him, then he saw a stream of red, and he felt weaker. He looked up at the door, where he could now hear his grandma, grandpa, brother, dad, and great aunts. He slipped off of his bed, and opened the door.

"What'd you do?" Wyatt growled, instantly.

"Nothing." Chris lied

"You gave up your powers." He stated, and he looked pissed. He handed Spencer to Piper, "Mind if I talk to Chris alone?"

"Sure." Piper said, and they all hurried downstairs and Wyatt closed the door.

"Chris...why'd you give them away? You can never get them back now." Wyatt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want them. I hate them." He stated

"Since when? You've always loved magic." Wyatt said, and Chris looked down. "Since I died huh?"

"Yea." Chris said, "Why'd you do it dad? Why'd you leave us? Why'd you leave me?"

"Hey, come here." Wyatt said, pulling him close. "I didn't want to leave you or your brother. I couldn't stop it baby, it was meant to happen."

"No." Chris whispered, tears blurring his vision. "It was my fault."

"How?" Wyatt asked

"I didn't stop it. I saw it coming and I didn't stop it. It's my fault." Chris said

"No Christopher. It's _not _your fault. Don't you _ever _think that! It's my own fault, I should have never gone down there; I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I don't want you to go daddy." Chris said

"Maybe I can stay another 20 minutes...but that's all."

"Life's not fair."

* * *

This is NOT the end, well, unless you want it to be. That's fine I guess, anyways, you can tell me with a REVIEW. 

I have 80 hits and only 1 review...what's up with that?


End file.
